Boruto & Himawari
by munya munya
Summary: setiap nama adalah doa. Bagaimana kisah di balik nama anak-anak Naruto dan Hinata? / for the late Naruhina Fluffy Days #7 / canon.
A Naruto fanfiction,

 **Boruto & Himawari ©2016 Munya munya**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Canon! Possibly misstypo and OOC, DLDR!

For NaruHina Fluffy Day #7

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Boruto**

Sudah enam bulan usia kehamilan Hinata. Permintaan _ngidam_ nya pun makin aneh-aneh. Seperti hari ini misalnya, ia kembali merepotkan suaminya untuk menemaninya pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha.

Kalau suaminya macam Sai yang notabene hobi membaca sih, tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya suaminya itu Naruto. Semua tahu sendiri kan dia itu seperti apa?

Seharusnya pria pirang calon kuat Hokage selanjutnya itu bersyukur, istrinya _ngidam_ ke perpustakaan. Bisa jadi anak mereka nanti gemar membaca dan terlahir cerdas. Bukannya malah meratapi hari libur misinya yang seharusnya ia gunakan bermalas-malasan di rumah tanpa buku-buku membosankan ini.

"Haah ... "

Naruto mendesah bosan sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Sedari tadi ia hanya memandang Hinata yang sedang membaca di sampingnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa hanya duduk di situ? Lebih baik kau mencari buku nama-nama anak. Kita belum menentukan nama untuk anak kita kan?" Ujar Hinata kalem sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar—sebenarnya ia risih melihat suaminya diam saja sepanjang hari.

"Boleh juga!" Seakan ada lampu terang yang dinyalakan di atas kepalanya, Naruto menyahuti saran istri tercintanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak yang sebagian kecil bukunya sudah dilalap habis Hinata.

Tidak lama, ia menemukan buku tebal yang bagian punggungnya bertuliskan judul 'Seribu Satu Inspirasi Nama Anak'. Calon ayah muda itu pun menariknya tanpa berhati-hati dan karena itu, buku tebal di samping buku yang sedang ia ambil terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ugh!" Gerutunya saat mengambil buku yang terbuka di lantai itu. Niatnya ingin menyimpan kembali si buku tebal batal karena matanya tertuju pada salah satu sudut halaman yang terbuka.

Naruto mendadak tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sebaris tulisan di buku yang terjatuh tadi, yang ternyata adalah kamus bahasa inggris. Tangan kirinya tanpa disadari menyimpan kembali buku nama-nama anak yang tadi ia niatkan baca, kemudian kedua tangannya beralih meraih buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ia tampak serius membaca sambil tetap berdiri tak beranjak, walaupun yang ia baca hanya satu. Kata "Neji".

"Hinata, coba lihat ini!"

 _Bolt (boruto) : Neji_

Naruto menunjukkan apa yang ia baca, menginterupsi kegiatan membaca istrinya. Tiba-tiba ia sudah duduk di samping Hinata lagi.

"Neji artinya sekrup. Aneh juga ya." Tawa Naruto tertahan namun terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Benarkah?" Hinata ikut terkikik geli sampai keduanya meloloskan tawanya menyadari hal itu.

"Apa karena Neji suka berputar-putar dengan jurus _hakke_ nya itu, dia jadi dinamai sekrup. Ah, apakah itu sudah takdir? Hahaha ... " Naruto jadi membayangkan jurus _Hakke rokujyu yonshou_ milik mendiang kakak iparnya itu bila sedang diaktifkan. Ah, sangat cocok.

"Sst, Naruto- _kun_ sudah ah!" Hinata menyikut pelan tulang rusuk Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya. _Ah, Kak Neji disana pasti kesal kalau melihat ini._

Naruto pun menghentikan tawanya. Matanya kembali memandang sederet kata tadi di kamus yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menatap langit-langit. Suasana di antara mereka tiba-tiba hening.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama menerawang. Mengingat Neji yang sudah pergi mendahului mereka. Sebuah senyum terbit di wajah tan sang suami. Seperti baru saja memperoleh pencerahan, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan saja untuk nama anak kita? Supaya dia jenius seperti pamannya!" Seru Naruto riang sambil menyentuh perut buncit Hinata.

Mata birunya masih memandang Hinata lekat, penuh harap. Yang dipandang menoleh, sekilas melebarkan matanya namun detik selanjutnya mengernyit bimbang.

"Ta-tapi, sama dengan kak Neji ... apa tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menyeringai.

"Bukan 'Neji' yang kita gunakan, Hinata ... "

Hinata semakin menunjukkan tatapan bingungnya. "Lalu apa?"

" **Boruto."**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Uzumaki Boruto? Bukankah pengucapannya mirip namamu, _Anata_?"

* * *

 **Uzumaki Himawari**

Kebun bunga yang terkenal keindahannya di bukit yang terletak di bagian selatan Desa Konoha menjadi pilihan beberapa keluarga ini untuk berpiknik melepas penat di waktu bebasnya.

Keluarga Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka dan Akimichi saling bercengkrama. Anak-anak mereka yang baru berusia sekitar satu tahun bermain bersama dengan diawasi Ino dan Sakura.

Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou, dan yang paling kecil, Sarada, sedang bermain dengan bola-bola. Terkadang memperebutkan satu bola, kadang mereka hanya mengambil dan berusaha memasukkan bola warna-warni itu ke mulut mereka. Untungnya Ino dan Sakura cukup sigap menyingkirkan mainan itu dari mulut mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu dengan mengajarkan mereka bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan. Keceriaan tergambar jelas di wajah anak-anak itu. Sedangkan para orangtua mereka sibuk menyiapkan _barbeque_ untuk santap siang. Dihiasi pemandangan Chouji yang masih saja mencuri-curi makanan sebelum siap saji. Ah, liburan sederhana namun penuh kualitas.

Di sisi lain, dua orang tengah terpisah dari yang lain. Atau lebih tepatnya memisahkan diri. Sepasang suami istri berambut kuning dan biru gelap ini duduk berdua di atas karpet mereka, di belakang kesibukan _barbeque_ , saling bersandar nyaman di batang pohon besar.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Jangan tanya kenapa._

"Hinata, kau tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka?"

Tanya sang suami. Pasalnya sang istri yang biasanya lebih sering menjaga anak-anak kini lebih memilih melengketkan diri bersama dirinya. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto justru merasa bersyukur.

" _Ano_... Aku sudang sedikit lemas, Naruto- _kun_." Jawabnya pelan.

Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Kau sakit?" Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Hinata, sedikit menyibak poni tebal istrinya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Hanya tidak enak badan."

Naruto menarik napas, kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke arah depan. Mata nya menemukan sosok Uchiha Sakura.

"Nanti tanyakan ke Sakura, ya?"

Mata putih keunguan itu melirik ke bawah, sebersit niat hendak berkata 'tidak usah'muncul namun tidak enak hatinya membantah omongan Naruto. Akhirnya hanya anggukan lemah yang ia berikan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, wujud rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata. Ia mengusap kepala bersurai biru tua itu lembut. "Nanti kita pulang duluan saja. Kau istirahat. Sini!"

Naruto menepuk bahunya yang kosong.

Hinata mengulum senyum dan menyambut tawaran Naruto. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di pundak suaminya sambil memeluk tangannya, mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Matanya terpejam sejenak lalu mengintip, sinar mentari siang hari yang terik membuat silau matanya yang baru terbuka. Namun Hinata tak gentar, mata keperakan indahnya kembali menatap langit yang tertutupi dedaunan pohon sakura tanpa semi bunga di atas kepalanya. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan hijau itu. Terasa teduh, hangat namun tetap menenangkan.

Pelukannya di lengan Naruto semakin mengerat. Badannya juga merapat ke dada bidang suaminya. "Naruto- _kun_ , kau hangat. Sepert ... matahari." Hinata menunjuk langit di atasnya.

"Aku ... aku bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu. Naruto- _kun_ orang yang hangat, auramu memancarkan kebaikan."

Hinata masih mendongak menatap daun-daun di atasnya yang berwarna lebih gelap karena _backlight_ dari sang matahari. Naruto menundukkan tatapan matanya ke wajah istrinya, masih diam mendengarkan.

"Seperti matahari, Naruto- _kun_ menyinari hidupku yang kelabu."

Kali ini Hinata memutar lehernya ke arah wajah Naruto. Memandangnya dengan senyum yang dibalas dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau bisa saja Hinata."

Kekehan pelan lolos dari sang ninja pahlawan.

"Selain itu rambutmu juga kuning jabrik seperti matahari di gambar anak-anak. Hihihi ... "

Hinata menyentuh rambut Naruto. Yang disentuh memejamkan matanya, menarik napas di udara kebun bunga yang segar.

"Kalau begitu kau seperti bunga, Hinata."

Ganti, kini Naruto yang berujar.

"Bunga?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Ya. Bunga yang membuat hari-hariku indah, lebih berwarna. Kau begitu lembut dan membuatku lebih hidup, Hinata. kau juga membawa kehidupan baru."

Naruto menyelipkan jari-jemarinya ke tangan Hinata. Matanya tertuju ke arah Boruto yang sedang bermain. Hinata pun ikut melihat buah hati mereka dari kejauhan. Terlintas di benak Hinata tiba-tiba, analogi matahari dan bunga. Lalu iseng ia mengkombinasikannya.

Matahari? Bunga?

"Bunga matahari?" ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka pun tertawa kecil menyadari pikiran mereka terhubung.

"Ano ... Hinata, Aku jadi berangan-angan. Gabungan dari Naruto dan Hinata adalah bunga mataharI, jadi ... ah itu di sana!"

Naruto pun bangkit dan menuntun Hinata ke arah samping belakang mereka.

Ternyata, ada serumpun bunga matahari di sana. Tumbuh lebat, subur, namun tak kalah indah dengan rumpun bunga yang lain. warna kuning cerahnya sangat segar di mata, membuat siapapun yang memandangnya melebarkan matanya.

"Indahnya ... '

Hinata menyentuh bunga itu. Melihatnya Naruto tersenyum.

 _Cantik sekali. Andai saja ..._

"Hinata, kau tahu? Aku jadi berpikir kalau kita punya anak perempuan ia akan seperti bunga matahari, dan aku akan menamainya Himawari. Bagus bukan?"

Naruto tertawa bahagia sambil membelai kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari yang berwarna kuning cerah. Salah satu kelopak kecilnya pun dipetik pria itu.

"Himawari? Nama yang bagus." Kata Hinata.

Wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Naruto yang sedang memetik kelopak bunga matahari, maletakkannya di atas perutnya.

Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Selamat. Anganmu menjadi kenyataan. Himawari akan datang dalam tujuh bulan ke depan."

Ujar Hinata pelan namun lancar tanpa terbata.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Hinata tersenyum, senyuman manisnya yang khusus ia berikan untuk Naruto seorang.

.

.

"Semoga _dia_ benar-benar terlahir perempuan, ya?"

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/n:**

yhaa akhirnya bisa ikut NHFD walaupun telat.

masih boleh ikutan kan? *puppy eyes* gapapa lah telah sehari hehe.

sedikit catatan: itu referensi mengenai arti nama boruto dan neji aku pernah baca di twitter tapi aku lupa sumbernya hoho. pokoknya ada fanbase yang ngebahas itu. dan himawari juga kalau ditulis di kanji, ada huruf yang sama dengan kata hyuuga. cuma ditambah satu atau dua huruf kanji lagi biar jadi 'himawari'. wah ternyataa semua anak naruhina namanya ada hubungannya dengan klan hyuuga yaa :) betapa naruto menghormati klan istrinya :")

Terimakasih semua yang udah buat fanfic untuk event Naruhina! yey cukup rame jadi seneng liat arsipnya dipenuhi pair favorit yang manis sekali ini. semoga fanfiksi naruhina semakin maju dan semakin bagus-bagus. tetap berkarya ya walaupun udah canon! imajinasi setinggi-tingginya!

mind to review? please leave any word for me guys!

:)

regards,

munya.


End file.
